l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Lion Clan Army
The Lion Clan Army was widely known for two things: their ferocity in battle and massive reserves. Over half a million samurai, organized into many thousands of units, made the total Lion army almost double the size of any other Clan army, besides that of the Crab. Way of the Lion, p. 26 maintaining approximately 500,000 Lion soldiers, the largest standing army in Rokugan. Clan War: Lion Army Expansion, p. 58 Organization The soldiers of the Lion army were classified by the amount of experience they had as soldiers, Itsumo no Heishi (Regular) and Joshitsu (Elite). There were ten standing Lion armies: two in each of the four Lion provinces, and two reserves. The organization of the Lion Clan's armies reflected the level of discipline with which each Lion samurai lived their daily lives. Although their command structure was incredibly complex, order was strictly defined and enforced. From the youngest Lion bushi to the Lion Clan Champion himself, each and every Lion samurai knew his place and duty in the great war machine that was the Lion army. The most important distinction within the Lion army was between two families - the Akodo family, and the Matsu family. The rivalry between the two was clearly shown in the prime focus and training of the their armies as much as it was between their individual samurai. The Akodo Army The training of Akodo children was begun under the words of their house motto - "Duty, Honor, Leadership". These three words reflected the belief that strength could be gained when warriors supported each other. Most Akodo drills were designed to emphasize coordinated efforts of two or more bushi working in concert to maximize their combined strengths. Akodo bushi trained constantly to wheel and march on command, and to perform complex evolutions with speed and efficiency. While every other family in Rokugan relied upon tales of individual glory to fire the martial spirit of their bushi, the Akodo bushi knew that alongside his brothers and sisters he was stronger than his opponent. If he tripped, his brother would pick him up. If his sword arm was severed, his sister would step in and fulfill his duty. If his courage should ever falter, his ancestors would bolster him and fire his heart with the spirit of the Lion Clan. Flowing like water around their opponents' attacks, an Akodo army deftly sidestepped the opposing force and crashed into their flanks like waves from the mighty ocean. Ranks Lion samurai depended on glory to understand their place in the Celestial Order. To an Akodo, all men were sons of the first Akodo, and therefore were considered equal in his eyes. Their daimyo was the "eldest son", the incarnation of Akodo One-Eye. Other Lion had to prove their worth to this family, and thus earn their place in the hierarchy, rather than relying solely on birth to grant them glory. The Akodo were more united than almost any other family in Rokugan so this system rarely led to bickering and vainglory among them. When a soldier rose in rank, his comrades cheered and congratulated him rather than envied that bushi because of his success. This comradeship was part of what it meant to be an Akodo, and it was widely known and accepted that to insult a single Akodo was to insult all Akodo. Army Composition Shiro Akodo was it headquarters. Masters of War, p. 71 Below were some of the legions and units present in the Akodo Army: Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 218 Masters of War, p. 73 The Matsu Army Bushi of the Matsu Bushi school were taught warfare through a series of brutal tests of endurance and courage. Each day was designed to drive weakness out of the prospective bushi, and to shape the chi residing inside the candidate. Bushi who fell were left to lie in the dust, so every student sought to prove his worth. The Matsu army included more of the Lion heavily armored specialized forces like the Deathseekers and the Lion's Pride. If the Akodo were the fluid, cohesive hammer strikes of the Lion attack, then the Matsu were the adamant and enduring anvil that foes broke their armies upon . First Matsu Army Composition The First Matsu Army was the private army of the Lion Clan Champion, and its headquarters were located at Crossroads Fortress in Tonfajutsen. Below were some of the legions and units present in the First Matsu Army: Masters of War, p. 74 Second Matsu Army Composition The Second Matsu Army was concerned with the defense of the Matsu provinces as well as the Kitsu provinces to the north, and Shiro Matsu was its headquarters. Below were some of the legions and units present in the Second Matsu Army: Masters of War, pp. 74-75 In the year 533 the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Kento led the entire Matsu Second Army to victory in the Battle of Kenson Gakka. Imperial Histories 2, p. 87 The Ikoma Army The Ikoma army was mainly a garrison force situated on the western border of the Lion Clan holdings. While they could be said to be defensively oriented that did not mean they lacked aggression or skill, after the battles with the Unicorn many experienced veterans were in the Ikoma ranks. The Ikoma formed a secure, solid defensive network that allowed the two Matsu Armies and the Akodo Army to attack at will without worrying about their rear areas. Army Composition Below were some of the legions and units present in the Ikoma Army, Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 218 which had the headquarters at Kyuden Ikoma: *